


The Elf blooded Inquisitor

by Lolthie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Child of Hero Of Ferldion, Gray wardens love child, Multi, People not dead, Romance, more than one love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolthie/pseuds/Lolthie
Summary: Everyone has their secrets, Some aren't smart, some are mages and some are in love with those of the same gender.For Valaren her secrets go straight down to her blood itself and soon her secrets even some she doesn't know about will be will be shown to all in the inquisition over time.For now, she lets the people in her group believe she is nothing more than a member of the delish and nothing more than a simple second to a clan she has never heard but by name.____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Sometimes the story will break cannon, best ending for the frist and secound game.  Both of the twins are still alive. There is more then one gray warden player chacters, All back story chacters for orgins and inqustion will have a chacter resperting them.Hero or Ferldon is Daslish.Chapter 1-4 prolog of the gameThis series is now being reworked. since i finally finished the game





	1. Chapter 1

She could hear screaming of many as she ran.Nothing seemed right as she heard a voice with the screams telling her to run.

Spiders why did it have to be spiders.

“Escape.” her mind told her.

“This place is wrong, We need to get out of here quickly.” she said to herself. 

She ran towards the endless roads that seemed to wrap around her with the voice of the woman telling her to keep going. So she kept running.

Only moments after running she found herself collapsing to the ground of the normal world. She laid there trying to figure out what had happened to her that would've to lead to her collapsing back at the temple of ashes. 

Her dream started with her walking with the group from the rebuilt circles of thedas, Sitting in a tavern in Redcliffe writing a letter to her mother and brothers. Typical things she often scribbled about, more recently on the increased marriage proposals a day she would get from the elven males from her village, who had after the calamity, joined the rebel mages while she herself stayed with the crumbled remains of what once the Circle, even after the death of her father. It seemed trivial to throw away all she had done for a rebellion that had really no bearing, to begin with. Her father taught her that magic was dangerous but also a blessing. And that wolf who had been appearing in her dreams for the last year.

She always wrote about the wolf asking her mother what she thought it meant. And she always got the same thing for her mother. “It means you're destined to be love unconditionally “ she would say in the letters. Sadly the mother that raised her didn’t know the truth about what wolfs meant for elves. Her mother was a human and not even her mother. She was her eldest brother's mother and all Rilva was just some child of a lover or some mistress who was lucky enough her father loved her enough to allow her child to live as a member of a royal house. Even with this her father wife adopted her as her child and allowed her to study in orlais with many of her adopted mother family who was court wizards.

Though it seemed even with this many knew she was not her adopt mothers. Her father told her about her mother several times. There were times where her father would tell her that her mother was dalish and her beauty had enchanted him when they meet and how she died when she had given birth and out of respect he gave her the dalish tattoos to his young child.

She let out a sigh as the dream seemed to stop for a moment with another dalish mage walking up to her telling many of the other mages it was time to get ready to leave for the meeting.

“It’s time to wake up.” an unclear voice said. It was

She turned her head looking around as soon as those words hit her ears. She wasn't sure where it came from as she frequently looked around the tavern.

“What do you mean by”It's time to wake up”!! She said the noticed. Her screaming no one was reacting to her scream that. They didn’t look over, they didn’t say a thing to her. Like she wasn't even there.

“Its time to wake up.” the voice said again. This time the voice was much clearly. It sounded like a male of her race. Though she didn't recognize it. 

Quickly she made another glance around the room trying to see who had told her to wake up but no one was there. Just….A wolf. To her all she could now see was a large black wolf with bright blue eyes standing near the door of the tavern, Every so often taking a glance at her and then glancing at the front wall of the tavern that now before her eyes was turning into nothingness.

“What do you mean it's time to wake up!!!” she faintly screamed once more”Who...what is you!!!”

The wolf didn't say a thing as he started to turn away and walk toward the emptiness.

“WAIT!!!” she proclaimed as her feet started to move on there on chasing after the wolf”What do you….”

The world became bright as she flees her eyes open to a strange scene. People in odd uniforms. One she had never seen before. Or maybe she had. She could still not see properly with just waking up as well trying to figure out if this was real or just another one of her odd dreams.

Trying to pull her arm up to rub her eyes she come to realize she had been contained in arm shackles. As she comes to realize this she left a strong stinging feeling in her right arm.

“What...is the world…” she muttered to herself. “Uggg!!” she whined in pain as whatever was on her hand had started to burn her now not just sting. To her, it felt worse when she had gotten her blood tattoos or the first time she started to learn fire magic. This pain was unimaginably worse than anything else she had ever experienced in her short time that fare.

She made quick glances around the small room. “This is not good. “She told herself as she could see the door swung open and a woman walked in full armor next to her was another woman with a cloak of black.

She recognized the woman in armour. Her name was Cassandra. From what she remember, the woman was a seeker, and either the right or left hand of the divine. What could the right hand of the divine want with her? 

She took a glance at Cassandra who now was starting to walk behind her. She wasn’t going to say anything to Cassandra even though she wanted to see why she was there.

“...Ummm,” she muttered trying to say something but was cut off by Cassandra.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now,” Cassandra proclaimed angrily. 

“Kill...you” Those words rang in her head as she heard the right hand of the diving says that. Something most of happened for Cassandra said that to her. She couldn't understand but she stayed quiet letting Cassandra continue talking.

Cassandra continued to talk as she started to walk back in front of me her eyes glancing at mine. “The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone is dead, except for you.”

Her eyes glanced down. She was trying to understand what Cassandra meant by this. Everyone was dead. Her teacher, and her friends those that had come with the their teacher. At this moment she felt she might have just paired to her birth mother gods. But what was the point they even if real would never listen to her. All she could do was try to figure out why they think she had done this to her own people.

“You think I'm responsible. WHY?” she panicked trying to calm down the best she could but Cassandra who was almost as scary as her father saying she had done something to the other that were at the grand meeting, “I can’t be the reason all of this has happened. I wasn’t in the main area I was sitting with a…” she stopped talking and let out an sigh.

As soon as she said that Cassandra grabbed onto her hand and pushed it into her face, “Explain this” she exclaimed as she threw her hand back to the ground. As soon as she did she walked away.

“I….I can’t” her voice went from just panicking to pure fear.

“What do you mean you can't!!!” Cassandra shouted as she continued to passing around her as if she was trying to find something that would make her sure that the girl did it.

“I don’t know what that is, or how it got there,” she said glancing down at her hand once again then eyes went into shock as Cassandra seemingly lunged at her grabbing her by the collar of her uniforms

“You lying!!!” she shouted as Leliana started pushing her back trying to get her stop before she could kill the girl. 

“We need her Cassandra.” her voice was so sure and praises when she said it as she took a glance back at Velaren.

Valaren trying her best to understand what was happening but she couldn’t. Her teacher was most likely dead, so many of her friends were dead, and now the divides right and left hands were saying she had done it.

“I can’t believe it, all those people...Dead…” her tears started to fall the moment dead come from her mouth. Her eyes stayed on the floor as she tried to think. How to react to this.

“You you remember what happened? How this began?” Lilian asked as she walked glanced down at Velaren noticing she had already stained her face with tears.

“I...uh….remember running. Things were chasing me,” she said as she watched Cassandra started to walk around her once more. She wasn't sure why but she counted explaining what happened, “Ah woman.”

“Ah, woman?” Lilian proclaimed.

Velarens voice became puzzled after that like it most of still been a dreamed,” She reached out to me, but then” she sighed trying to remember what had happened next and it seemed to the seeker Valaren memories after that moment were no longer there.

“Go to the forward camp Lillian,” she told her as they both walked towards the door, “I will take her to the rift.” she proclaimed as Lillian nodded and started towards the door.

Cassandra walked back to Valaren and bent down. This was the first time Valaren had been facing to face with the woman without her trying to her kill. Valaren could tell Cassandra was much older than her, maybe a decade or older. To Valaren this woman was her hero, she even as a mage had heard of her with the hero of Kirkwall. She hoped, she prayed whatever it would take for Cassandra to understand she had nothing to do with the divines muddier she would do so.

Cassandra pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the shackles that were holding Valaren to the floor though she did not unlock her hands. Valaren could understand why she did not do that. She was a suspect in the divines murder and an apprentice to one of the leaders of the mage rebellion. Not looking at her as she herself still wasn't sure what to make of all of this.

“What did happen?” in a deeper tone for answers came out of her mouth.

Cassandra glanced at Valaren then back at the door and slowly started to help her stand on her feet. “It…”Cassandra took a deep sigh and looked over at Valaren. “It would be easier to show you,” she said as she started to lead out of the cells and towards the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

As Cassandra walked Valaren out of the cell and into the Chantry, she could hear the whispers on how she killed the divine. How she was just some murders dalish elf. She could every ugly word. She wasn't sure what to do or say just to be quite was all she could do.  
Exiting the Chantry was no different it seem.Most if not all of the people were giving her her glares saying we know you did it. Even though she hadn't. What could she do but just stay quiet and let them scream at her. They were angry.   
She covered her eyes with her scaled hands as she tried to get the burning light away from her eyes for a moment She took a glance at the sky. To her it seemed sick, wrong like the world wanted to scream in pain.   
“We call it the breach.” she said and took a glance at Valeren as she continued on speaking, “It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It not the only such rift, just the largest. “ she slowly walked towards Varleren “All were caused discharge of raw magical power at the conclave.”  
“An explosion can do that?” Varleren asked troubled by the thought of something like magic or something more powerful could do that. It worried her more than anything else ever had. In her mind she now believed that it must've been a templar, or even one of her fellow mages that did this, just to make sure the peace talks never happened.   
“This one did.” Her face seemed angry as she continued to speak, “Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world.   
Varleren let out a scream from searing pain while she fell to her knees. This feeling was worse than anything she could ever imagine in her life. It felt like a million swords that were on fire hitting her hand every moment. The mark was expanding across her left arm.All she seemed to be able to do was to sit on her knees and put her arms to her stomach. Something she did out of habits whenever she was in pain.   
Cassandra quickly walked over to Varlern to help her up but she could tell the mark was getting worse. She wasn't sure what to do but talk tries to tell the elf what was happening and what would happen to her.   
“Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads and it is killing you. It maybe is the key to stopping this. There isn’t much time. “ Cassandra said as she wondered how the girl would respond to what she said.   
“I...see…” Varlern muttered to herself as she thought to herself. “You say it may be the key. For doing what?” she asked as she tightened her hand trying to hold back the pain.   
“Closing the breach. “ Varlern could tell Cassandra was worried and unsure it was really going to work, “Whether it is possible or not we shall discover that shortly. It's our only chance however and yours.”   
Varlen sighed unsure what she was going to do. “You still think I did this.” the glanced at her hand “To myself.”  
“Not intentionally.” Cassandra's shock her head clearly to Varlen having her own opinion on the matter. She was clearly not willing to expect or suspect that Varlen had nothing to do with this. Her voice broke as she counted talking, “Something clearly went wrong.”  
“And if I’m not responsible?” she asked knowing full well Cassandra believed she was there would be no way should be allowed to live or anything. Seems she was a mage the biggest fare she every had in life was being made tranquil. That to her was mark wrote the death.   
“Someone is and you are our only suspect. “ Cassandra said calmly as if she was just going to say guilty and throw away the key “You wish to show your innocence, this is the only way.”   
“I...I understand,” she said to Cassandra, but she didn’t all she, that if she didn’t say what the seeker wanted she might end up just being thrown into another cell and wait for the was to end and be turned tranquil when it was all over.   
“Then..”  
“I’ll do what I can. Whatever it takes. “ her mind was saying other things but she chose to ignore it. This was the only way she wouldn't end up on the chopping block.   
Cassandra lifted her off the ground and started to walk to the entrance,  
“They have decided your guilt,” she said as they walked passed a group of people standing and sitting nears tents, They glared at her angrily. Some were screaming murder, elf, pointy ear. Cassandra ignored it as she continued to walk forward pushing Varlen to make sure she didn't try to run away, “They need it. “  
Varlen understood this. The war with the mages had been going on for five years now. They all wanted peace and with the Conclave destroyed they needed someone to blame.  
“They more are most holy Divine Justinia. Head of the Chantry,” Cassandra's tone of voice went from anger to sad in a few moments, “The conclave was hers,” she said as they walked away from the camps and out the gates of heaven then down the small dirt path surrounded by nothing but a blanket of snow.   
“It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. “ her voiced deemed her once anger voice was now nothing but sorrow as she continued to speak of what had happened in the last few months/. “She brought their leader together. Now they….are dead.”  
A sound started to come to Valarnes ears. The gates in front of them were opening hide letting her and the seeker through.  
“We lash out like the sky, but we most think beyond ourselves. As she did” she said as they walked through the gate and onto the bridge and stopped for a moment. “Until the breach is sealed.” She stopped it her tracks then turned around facing her.  
Valaren took a glance at Cassandra's wondering what was going on now.   
“Maybe Cassandra decided that she was just going to kill me ...or...worse..now don't think of that...don't think...of becoming that.” Valaren thought to herself as she continued to watch Cassandra making sure she did nothing fishes or seem like she was about to take off her head.  
Cassandra pulled out a knife that she had in her side holster and place it around the ropes that were holding her. 

 

“There will be a trail,” Cassandra said Cassandra pulled out a knife that she had in her side holster and place it around the ropes that were holding her. “I can promise now more. “   
After saying that Cassandra slowly walked away taking a few glanced back towards Valaren every other step. “Come it is not fair.”  
It felt nice to Valaren. To be free from those things. Her hand could move freely. Slowly she placed her hands together, flexing them together in front of her. This her once asleep hands somewhat awake. Though she did not know how long she was asleep. She could tell by how stiff they had become she must've been out at least three days.   
“Where are you taking me?” she asked as she started to follow Cassandra across the bridge still not sure where they were going or what she really could do to help.   
“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach.” she proclaimed. Though she did not answer the way Valaren hoped she would have it was better than nothing.   
“Open the gate We’re heading into the valley,” Cassandra ordered as they stopped near the valley's entrance.   
Valaren watched as two men in oddly styled uniforms opened the gates not even asking why they were going it.   
Valaren let out a breath as she glanced around at the falling snow. She wasn't quite sure what was worse. Being a prisoner of a seeker or walking in the cold while it was snowing.   
Her body felt numb with each passing step then that awful pain once again ripped through her body. There was nothing she could do but fall over to her knees and pray it ended.   
The sound of someone running up to her from behind hit her ears. She knew it was Cassandra. Most likely worried the prisoner was not hurt before she did her job.   
Valaren felt the warm touch of Cassandra warm leather gloves touch the thin fabric of her robe. She was trying to help Valaren up to her feet like she did back at Heaven. Valaren wasn't sure why she really did it but at least someone was there to make sure she didn’t die today.   
“The pluses are coming faster now.” she seemed to say at the same time ask. “The larger the breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face,” she said as she started to walk ahead of Valaren trying not to stop again.   
“How….How did I survive the blast?” Valaren asked as she tried to keep up with Cassandra the best she could.  
Cassandra let out an unsure sigh and made a quick stop before she did anything else and turned to face Valaren, “They….they said you….Stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious.” She clearly wasn’t sure how to say the next part but she tried her best, “They say a woman. Was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.” she took a breath as continued to speak once more “Everything farther into the valley was laid waste, including the temple of Sacred Ashes.” she started once again to walk away from Valarn and glanced down at the stone archway“I spouse you’ll see soon enough.”  
Valaren decided after this toe stay quite as best she could. Trying to keep up with Cassandra she did a slight fast walk though her body seemed like it still wanted to make her fall over to the ground at any moment.   
As they got closer to the end of the bridge Valaren heard the sound of something falling to the sky. She knew something bad was about to happen though she was not able to react quick enough as the green rock shamed itself onto the bridge.   
Valaren suddenly felt her life flash before her eyes as the sounds of the crashing stones and her own body hitting a few of them hit her ear drum. This was not how she wished to go.   
“Maker...please...let ...I live.” she prayed to herself as her body slammed onto a cold surface. “Ug….Well, thank….. the maker… I get to live another day …” she said as a smile started to form on her face.   
Slowly she tried her best to force her body to stand on her own two feet. That didn’t help as another one of those green rock like things fell to the ground and seemingly moments after doing so started to form a portal to the fade bring forth what Valaren had read in books was called a shade which was the true form of demons when they appear outside of the Fade without a host or the spirits of the dead who have come back from the Fade into the mortal world.  
“Stay behind me!!!” Cassandra said as she pulled her shoulder off her back and tried her best to quickly unsheathed her sword from its holster and charged at it with all her might.  
As she did so Valaren watched her fight the demon swinging the swords and bashing it with her shield with all her might. “Amazing.” she thought until she realized she was starting to hear the hissing sound coming from in front of her,”Maker….you most hate me,” she said with a pissed smiled on her face. “No ...weapon…” as she said that a glimmer of something metal hit her eyes. Quickly Valaren crept over to the box next to her glad to see someone had somewhat of a sense to keep staffs on hand.   
Her hand extended towards the staff and took hold of it as tightly as she could as the hissing sound grew louder and finally the portal opened and let into their world another shade.   
“Maker….please...help this creature and send it back to the fade,” she said as her hands started to go above her head, then quickly as she could to get her hands used to hold the staff she started to spin the staff as fast as she could. When the moment she believed the time she right she slammed the staff t the ground releasing a wave lighting on the damned thing.  
It only took a few magic spells to bring the thing down. As soon she was sure they both were gone she made her way over to Cassandra” “It's over.” she said thankfully..”Thank...the”  
“Drop your weapon...Now” Cassandra ordered as she had noticed Valarn was holding the staff.   
“Alright. Gave it your way.” Valaren said as she started to slowly kneel down to drop the staff making continued eye contact with Cassandra. The staff was almost to the ground when Cassandra stopped her.  
“Wait...You don't need a staff but you should have one. I can not protect you and I can not expect you to be defenseless. “She proclaimed as she turned around for a moment putting her thing back where they belonged and started to walk forward a bit trying to put all of this together.   
She turned back towards Valarn to speak once again “I should remember you agreed to come willingly. “ she said as one of her hands went into on of the few pockets fishing for something. Moments after she put her hand into her pocket she pulled out what to Valaren seemed to be five healing potions “Take these positions, “ she said as Valaren walked next to her so she would be able to grab them,”Maker knows what we will face. “  
As soon as Valaren toke them and made sure they would not fall out of the worn out pocket off her they started to make they way as fast as they could to where ever Cassandra was taking them.  
“Where are all you soldiers.”  
“At the forward camp, or fighting. We are on our own for now.”  
The way to the forward camp seemed long to Valaren as every time they came across one demon and killed it another one had appeared from the sky.   
“This is,,, not my day.” Valaren joke to herself as she continued to fight. Joking was the only thing she could do. She was too tired to do anything else but joke to keep herself from falling over.   
“There..falling from the beach!!” she said as she swung the staff towards more incoming demons,” Cassandra go ...I've...got your...back!!” she screamed trying to make Cassandra go as quickly as she could.   
They both went on fighting until the path was clear at least for now.


	3. Chapter 3

“Let's go.” Valaren shotted to Cassandra who was finishing off the last demon that was around as she noticed a group of stairs and quickly made a dash of the stairs before anything else to fall out of the sky. Cassandra soon followed behind.   
“We're getting closer to the rift. You can hear them fighting. “ Cassandra commented in the same painting tone as Valaren. She was clearly out of breath same as Valaren. It was nice for Valaren to know even the seekers of truth were normal humans as well.  
“What do you mean!!! Who's fighting!!” she screamed over her shoulder as they continued their mad dash up the show covered steppes. 

“You’ll see soon. We must help” Cassandra yelled as she rushed ahead still trying to check her breath.   
Valaren spun around her new staff once more. This wants a way to make her magic follow any better but just something she had yet to break a habit of since her days as an apprentice in the circle near her family's home. She was now ready to fight once more.  
Finally, they reached the group Valaren glanced at the people fighting.  
“A male Elf...mage….but ...he doesn't look like he was part of the rebellion or is he and is that a dwarf...with a crossbow. ” she thought to for a moment as she started to hit on of the shades weak spot with her fireball. She wasn't sure if she would be able to do so but she continued to do so. She was out of breath, out of manna out of time.   
Cassandra charge in to help them the moment she noticed not many of her soldiers were left of the ballet field.   
Valaren who was finally starting to show signs that she had the last of all of her strength to fight when the moment the last demon fell to the ground. Though in mere moments she was about to fall to the ground when she finally remembers that in her pocket were positions in her pocket. Quickly she scrambled to pull the position out of her pocket and press it up to her lips. This is really why she hated fighting the after effect. Even the taste of position was more than she could usually handle.   
As she lay there she could hear the voice of a male elf walking up to her over. Quickly he pulled her up to her feet and then grabbed her hand guiding it towards the rift. “Quickly, before more come through!” he yelled, holding her open palm toward the green light, causing a reaction that closed the rift instantly. She couldn’t help but allow him to do so.  
“What did you do?” she asked amazed of what she saw just happen   
“I did nothing.” he said with a humble smile,”The credit is yours.”  
“I did that how?” she said glancing at the mark on her hand. It seemed to finally have stopped for a moment. The burning was still there but less like fire and more near the kind of ice and water.   
“Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand.” he continued to talk as Valaren looked down at the mark. Glowing bright green once more, “I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have open in the breaches and it seems I was correct. “ He muttered with a smile.   
“Meaning it could also close the breach itself,” Cassandra said with a hopeful tone as she walked over to the two elves.  
Valaren took a glance at the man who has who had to help her close the rift or at the very least show her how to do so. Her violet eyes examined every inch of this man. He looked like no elf she had ever met before. Though she had only met a small select few elves from the cuticle and the clan her mother was. This man..Maker...he was different but seemed so familiar. His voice..his..silver eyes and from what she could once have orange hair. By every god, she could think of this most of the been some kind of test of her.   
“Possible. It seems you hold the key to our salvation. “ the male elf smiled smugly.   
“Good to know, “ the dwarf said walking up to the group with a smile, “And here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever, “ he said glancing up at the Valaern with formulae eyes. “Varric Tethras.” he said with another smile coming across with face as he continued,”Rogue, storyteller, and sometimes unwelcome tagalong.” he winked at Cassandra who just seemed to growl in anger at him.   
She...knew him. It was in the back of her mind but she knew him. Dwarf..He was a writer. One of her favorite writers. He was...from what she remember as well as a member of the merchant guild that did dealings with her father more than one and the man that wrote the heroes of the Champion. And was one of the people that took her to meet the clan that gave her face tattoos. Though she was sure he would not remember her. At least she hoped he would not remember.   
“Please to meet you Varric...Mr...Tethras..I’m a big fan of your work. Explicitly swords...and..” she said with a blush but the quickly stopped herself from saying anything else She could not believe she just did that. She was for now supposed to pretend to be Dalish since no one else seemed to question that she wasn't that. Though she knew pretty soon someone would find her pendant or her ears that had her family's crest on it.   
Solas checked a bit here what she said. He wasn’t quite sure if what she said was true or not in just because to him and Cassandra she a dalsih elf and for now she was quite fine with the handsome elf thinking that. 

"Why are you here?" Valaren asked as she glanced around at the other members of her new little party of pissed people united.   
"Technically I'm a prisoner," he stated as he fixed his arm cuffs, "just like you." smiling as he glanced over at Cassandra not sure what she would do.  
Cassandra frowned hearing him say that. "I brought you here to tell your story to the divine, but clearly now that is not needed." she proclaimed unhappily seeming to no glance at him,   
"And yet," he let out a quiet sigh and shrugged,"Here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events,"  
"It's good the meet you Varric," Valaren said with her typical nerdy smile. Her face made it clear all she wanted to do was open up one of the books back in Redcliff and beg him to sign it.   
The male's voice came to her ears once more, "You may reconsider that stance, it's time." his voice seems so sure of himself.   
“Awww I’m sure we'll get to know each other well in the valley chuckles,” Varric said with a smile as he glanced over at the two women and smiled happily like he had done something great was about to happen.   
Valaren hearing that seemed happier than even she could have dreamed. Now if Hawk just appeared and said she could join his band of misfits it would be an even better day.   
As she keeps thinking of how great this would be her hopes were dashed in moments hearing Cassandra voice break through her day dreaming.   
"Absolutely not, " Cassandra proclaimed as she stepped towards Varric."You help is appreciated Varric but,"   
Valaren wanted to hit Cassandra that moment. Though it seemed to her Varric had already figured a way to convince Cassandra to let him join them.   
"Have you been in the valley lately Seeker?" he asked as he smiled over at Valaren than turned back over Cassandra and counted to speak, "Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." he spooks his last words that moment You need me seemed to make Cassandra anger.  
Cassandra groaned angrily as she turned away from him rubbing her eyes with one of her hands, She knew he was right, even more, she hated that he was right but what was going to do. She had to protect Valaren the only one that could close the breach. She quickly walked away from him knowing in a moment she might just hit him with her sword.  
"My name is Solas," he said with a smile as he glanced at Valaren once more, "If there are to be introductions." his smile seemed to get right into Valaren very soul all she wanted to do was blush as he talked but she kept that in control for now. "I am pleased you still live?"  
Valaren blinked hearing that. Was she right was he the voice she keep hearing those days she was out cold.  
Varric intrepid Valarens confused state helping her out a bit.  
"He means, I kept that mark from killing you while you sleep." Varric seems to be trying to help Valaren fell less like a love sick 20-year old that she was.   
Valaren sight in relief so she was right though now she wondered how in the world he knew so much about it. "You seem to know a great deal about all of this," she said as she noticed he was now smiling that she had said that.   
"Like you, Solas is an Apostate," Cassandra said somewhat unhappily   
Valaren wanted to scream I am not an Apostate I left my crucial with my teacher. I want freedom I want rights. But she knew she shouldn't scream that at least not now.   
"Technically all mage are not apostates Cassandra, "he said calmly. Valaren was surprised no one really enjoyed being called that at least, not the mage's she knew, "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade, Fare beyond the experience of than any circle mage." Sola's words seem to now sting at Valarens entire life both in the curves and living for a while in Tevinter. Something she really didn't need to be reminded of her ego seemed to be shattered a bit from being told she wasn't normal.  
"I came to offer whatever help I can give with the breach. "his voice became worried as he counted to speak, "If it is not closed soon, We are all doomed regardless of origin. "  
She could not help but think he was there for more than just to help a bunch of schemes and half blood save the world. "And what will you do once this all was over?" she asked looking at with a soft smile   
Sola's eyes widened being asked that and spoke like any child that hoped for better things in the world," One hopes those in power will remember who helped and who didn't in the end. "He turned towards Cassandra seeming to want to say something to her, "Cassandra. You should know: The magic involved here is like anything I have seen," he stopped for a moment and thought to himself trying to figure out what exactly to state the rest, You prisoner is a mage, I find it difficult to imagine any mage to have such power,"  
Valaren groaned to herself being reminded that they were still not going to use her name. Was she just going to be hey Prisoner for the rest of her time with them?  
"I have a name you know," she interjected looking at the group. "You all can stop calling me the Prisoner," she mumbled a bit under her breath.  
Solas needed staggering with her"You are quite right to missed, it was very rude for me to refer to you as just that. What is your name?" he asked with a kind smile   
"Shit.." she thought "what was the name of mother's Clan ...Sabber...no that was the name of the hero of Ferdlsions. By the makers what was it." she seemed to be freaking out in her head trying to remember. Then it hit her. She'd just use a common clan in the Free marches, "Velaren, Valaren Lavellan." she said smiled biting her lip hoping that by it.   
Solace nodded with her statement "It is nice to meet you miss Lavellan."  
"Understood."Cassandra said clearly saying for both statements,"We must get to the forwards camp quickly." Cassandra said as she started to make her away from the others.   
Solas nodded and followed behind both seemed to not notice as they were already out of earshot to hear anything  
"So..kido...been a while."Varric said glancing at Valaren,"Why'd you lie to those to about your real last name?"  
Valaren rolled her eyes, "Be quite mr crossbow they don't need to know my real name not yet.I don't need miss sword for a hand grabde it and put it to my throat for lying." she said glancing over at him, "You did a good job pretending you never meet me before." she said with a laugh.   
"Well you were just a little kid the first time I meet you, I see the mission for those tattoos didn't help your appearance. I don't even think Hawk would remember you granted you got those tattoos only five years ago, though right after you got them you went straight back your circle or did you go back to where ever you father is from?" Varric asked as they started to follow Cassandra and Solass.  
"Lets...talk about that another time Varric."Valaren proclaimed as they could hear Cassandra say were going down the bank.  
The rest of their time Varric keep an eye on Valaren as they counted to fight till they got to the gate, He tried his best to make it seem like they didn't know each other.   
As they soon got closer to the gate Cassandra and Varric were talking about Lillian and how Cassandra hoped she was okay. Valaren really didn't care who was okay and who wasn't at the time she just wanted to be free of this mark as soon as she could.   
"I'm sure she fine seeker."  
"We will soon see for ourselves at the forward camp," Solas interjected as they got closer.  
The pain started as they seemed to get closer to the gate. Valaren eyes widened as they soon saw another Rift.   
The sharp pain made her want to fall over but Varric helped her up before she fall over.  
"We most seal it." was all Valaren could hear as the sight of flying sparks and arrow went past her.   
The mark acted on it's on opening up the rift each time the crystals formed. The demons were killed off one by one and then once more she opened the rift. Mainly it seemed she was able to close it.   
"Open the gate were coming in," Cassandra stated to the grounds on the other side.


End file.
